Onde de choc
by Eudary
Summary: Quand Draco et Harry se cognent et que cela engendre un changement de personnalité, ça ne donne rien de bon... DMHP Fic à tendance sombre.


**Eudary** : Voilà notre première coécriture avec **Naughty-Perfection** et moi-même. Ce premier chapitre aux allures de dark-fic ne va pas continuer sur cette voie-là, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous comptons faire trois chapitres basés uniquement sur la relation Draco/Harry. Je suis ,comme d'habitude, obligé de remercier infiniement **Vetalas**, bêta-lectrice attitrée. Aplaudissez là!! And Enjoy !

**Naughty-Perfection** : Que puis-je ajouter ? A part que ce premier chapitre fut écrit de 23h à 5h du matin…Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture

Titre : _Ondes de choc_

Coécriture de **Eudary** et **Naughty-Perfection**

Disclaming : Les personnages sont de **J.K Rowling**. L'histoire de nous.

Pairing : DM /HP

Genre : Drama/Romance

Rating : M

Chapitre 1 : Impact 

L'entraînement avait commencé depuis environ une heure en cette froide après-midi de janvier. L'ambiance était tendue parce que le match qui, initialement, devait définir qui s'entraînerait sur le terrain de quiddich, avait prit une tournure de compétition. Normal, entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Le vif d'or était à présent le seul moyen de faire gagner une des deux équipes. Cela, Harry et Draco l'avaient bien compris. Ils scrutaient le ciel à la recherche de la petite balle dorée, se lançant de temps à autres des regards haineux.

Harry regardait le vide, crispant ses doigts sur son balai de manière à les réchauffer. Si l'affrontement continuait ainsi, ils n'allaient jamais avoir le terrain. Mais l'enjeu avait changé : le plus important était de gagner, point. Jamais il ne se laisserait ridiculiser par des Serpentards, et encore moins par Malfoy. Son regard tomba sur le dit personnage.

Dieu qu'il était beau, dieu qu'il le détestait.

La sueur perlait sur son visage trop pâle, trop parfait, collant ses cheveux blonds contre son front. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort, le rendant… terriblement sexy, au grand damne du brun. Draco balayait le terrain de ses yeux orageux. L'appel de Ron lui fit tourner la tête. Un cognard fonçait vers lui. Harry l'esquiva d'un petit déplacement et c'est alors qu'il vit le vif d'or. Cette partie allait bientôt s'achever. Le brun fonça vers la petite balle dorée avec un petit sourire victorieux. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa gloire quand… Et merde. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux gris avant de se fracasser contre son pire ennemi.

Le réveil fut… douloureux. Quelle idée avait bien pu passer par la tête de Potter pour qu'il lui fonce dessus ? Il ne sentait aucune douleur à part son mal de tête. Il ouvrit les yeux, la salle était… non le plafond était blanc. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se releva. Tiens, la salle aussi était blanche. En fin de compte il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Et, à quelques lits du sien, se trouvait…Harry en train de trifouiller sa nourriture, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Draco.

-Et bien Potty, on s'amuse ?

Harry sursauta et releva la tête avant de planter des yeux de merlan frit dans ceux de Draco, sans pour autant arrêter de taquiner la purée.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je t'aide à l'avaler ?

Le Gryffondor rougit violemment et replongea son nez dans son assiette. Mélangeant sa purée d'une manière plus nerveuse. Ce qui eut pour conséquence d'amuser Draco.

-Potter, je te parle. Tu as une langue, tu sais t'en servir non ?

Cette fois, Harry devint encore plus rouge, si c'était encore possible et son poignet mélangea frénétiquement sa purée au point d'en éclabousser son visage. Le blond éclata de rire, Harry releva la tête en tentant de faire un regard agressif alors qu'il était… au bord des larmes ?! Draco n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car l'infirmière entra dans la salle. Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers Harry et vit son visage couvert de purée. Elle sortit un petit mouchoir et commença doucement à lui essuyer le visage.

-Monsieur Potter, est-ce que ça va ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête, tentant encore de retenir ses larmes. L'infirmière se releva et regarda Draco d'un air réprobateur.

-Cela vous amuse Monsieur Malfoy de le terroriser ainsi ?

Il la regarda, incrédule.

-Mais c'est Potter !

-Vous allez mieux, alors je vous autorise à partir… Immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se torturait encore l'esprit pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez Potter. Leur dernière « confrontation » l'avait laissé sur sa faim. Il se dirigea vers le réfectoire lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs commentaires intéressants.

_-Oh il est vraiment trop trop mignon !_

-_Vous avez vu sa petite bouille !!_

Autant le premier commentaire était compréhensible, autant le deuxième était douteux. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il était parfait, voilà tout. Il y avait un attroupement étrange dans la Grande Salle. Le Blond s'y dirigea. La foule était compacte, mais il réussit à y pénétrer aux cris de : « Préfet ! Préfet en chef ! Bougez-vous ! ». Les élèves s'écartèrent et il finit par tomber sur… Potter, une fois de plus accompagné de la sang de bourbe et du miséreux.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Potter, comme on se retrouve. Il te faut tant de monde pour enlever ta purée ? J'aurais pu t'aider, avec le rentre dedans que tu m'as fait à l'entraînement…

Une fois de plus, seules les joues d'Harry réagirent. Granger et Weasley regardaient Draco avec méfiance. Celui-ci continuait à sourire.

-Quoi tu as vraiment perdu ta langue ? Il s'approcha un peu plus près. Et bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller la chercher… Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? La voix de Potter était timide et naïve.

-Ta langue. Draco se rapprocha brusquement du visage d'Harry qui était devenu couleur tomate.

A ce moment-là, le courageux Gryffondor prit ses jambes à son cou vers la sortie du réfectoire. Ses acolytes le suivirent quelques secondes après. Draco sourit victorieusement parce qu'il avait un intérêt tout particulier à cette réaction inhabituelle.

Toute la journée, il réfléchit et ce ne fut que dans la salle commune qu'il trouva une idée pour passer le temps : il allait étudier ce nouveau Potter.

_Premier jour :_

Potter a changé

_Deuxième jour :_

Ce n'est pas Potter

_Troisième jour :_

Putain de merde qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ??????

En effet, Harry avait radicalement changé, il était passé du lion sauvage au lionceau inoffensif en même pas 24 heures. Cela le rendait véritablement « mignon »et cela attirait trois fois plus de fans. Il ne réagissait plus… C'était un rougisseur ambulant surtout quand Draco lui adressait la parole. Le brun ne parvenait à répondre qu'en bégayant. C'était très intéressant… Draco s'en était parfaitement aperçu et trouva rapidement une idée pour profiter de la situation.

Le cours avait débuté depuis 10 minutes que, déjà, Harry sentait le regard insistant de Draco sur lui. Il en avait des frissons tellement c'était oppressant. Il se retourna lentement pour rencontrer le regard d'acier du blond et son sourire trop, trop… la pointe de la plume d'Harry s'écrasa brusquement sur la feuille sur laquelle il écrivait. Il la regarda piteusement et se retrouva, pour la énième fois, au bord des larmes. Hermione se dépêcha de lui réparer et lui tapota l'épaule, compatissante « Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Regarde, elle est réparée. » murmura-t-elle.

Une fois son calme revenu, il essaya à nouveau de ne prêter aucune attention aux yeux qui le fixaient. Mais il finit par se retourner. Draco arborait toujours son sourire carnassier. Au bout d'un moment, le Serpentard, aguicheur, haussa les sourcils. Cette fois, Harry ne put retenir son rougissement et se retourna définitivement.

Deux jours plus tard, les élèves attendaient patiemment devant la salle du professeur de potions. Tout le monde discutait fort et rigolait sauf Harry Potter, déclaré officiellement changé depuis sa chute de balai.

Heureusement qu'il avait décidé de tuer Voldy avant de devenir introverti. Il restait en face de ses amis, à sourire timidement. Dos à lui, se trouvait Draco en face de ses propres amis. Tout à coup, le petit sourire d'Harry s'évanouit. La main blanche de sa Némésis touchait délicatement la sienne, ce qui le fit frissonner. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir, alors… Il ne réagit pas, à part son teint qui avait étonnamment pâli.

-Ca va Harry ? Ron s'était tourné vers lui.

-Oui oui, ça va très bien. Bégaya-t-il.

La main, elle, continuait de caresser la sienne jusqu'à l'emprisonner. Harry commença à tirer discrètement dessus pour se libérer de son emprise, mais sans résultats. Alors il laissa sa main dans celle de Draco jusqu'au moment où Rogue apparut. Harry s'installa à côté de Ron, la seule chose qui le gênait était la présence de Draco juste derrière lui. Le Gryffondor défit ses affaires et posa son encrier sur le coin de la table.

-Bien. Commença le professeur. Je vais vous faire passer une potion qui permet de ranimer une personne pétrifiée. Faites y bien attention, je n'ai qu'un flacon. Vous marquerez les remarques à faire sur votre feuille ainsi que sa composition.

Le flacon commença à tourner entre les élèves. Elle était à présent chez son voisin de derrière.

-Potter, c'est pour toi. Draco avait parlé de manière indifférente, ce qui soulagea un peu Harry.

Alors il se retourna, tête baissée et attrapa le flacon. Mais il s'aperçut vite que le blond ne l'avait pas lâché. Il le tira doucement, mais sans succès. Alors il leva son regard. Draco sonda son âme et commença à se lécher sensuellement les lèvres. Harry arracha brusquement le flacon de ses mains, mais, dans la foulée, le laissa s'échapper. La potion s'étala par terre dans un bruit de verre brisé.

-Bravo, Monsieur Potter. Vous réfléchissez parfois ? Non ? Et bien vous viendrez deux heures en colles avec moi… Rogue continua son cours en pestant et Harry se mit à sangloter silencieusement.

Le cours fini, Harry partit rapidement sans attendre les autres. Au tournant d'un couloir, il se trouva rudement plaqué contre le mur, ce qui lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. Draco lui souriait « gentiment ».

-Je suis désolé Potty, je ne savais pas que ça allait finir comme ça. Tu me pardonnes ?

Harry commença à se mordiller légèrement les lèvres et détourna le regard avec un petit hochement de tête. Le blond sourit, satisfait et il se rapprocha d'Harry jusqu'à pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je savais que tu étais un gentil garçon… Il partit, laissant Harry complètement paralysé.

Deux jours, cela faisait exactement deux jours qu'Harry avait réussi à « échapper » à Draco. Il se trouvait devant la salle de métamorphose quand Ron se tourna vers lui.

-Ca te dérange si je me mets à côté d'Hermione ?

-Hu… non…non.

-Merci Harry t'es un chou.

Ron mit une grande claque dans le dos du Gryffondor et ils rentrèrent en classe. Harry essaya de trouver une place mais McGonagall le vit et, en apercevant son regard perdu, elle lui indiqua une place vide dans un coin de la classe à côté de Draco. Harry hésita un instant puis alla s'y asseoir à contre coeur. Le blond ignora à la perfection l'intrus, feignant d'être absorbé par le cours qui n'avait pas encore commencé.

Le brun s'installa et disposa ses cheveux de façon à cacher ses joues rouges. Puis le cours commença. Une main se glissa sur sa cuisse. Harry sursauta et dégagea vivement la main du blond.

-Arrête…

Draco se mit à prendre des notes et une petite feuille se glissa devant Harry .

_Tu sais que tu es très mignon quand tu rougis ?_

Harry fit mine de l'ignorer mais il était devenu encore plus rouge. La main de Draco alla à nouveau se poser sur la cuisse du Survivant puis il se pencha vers son oreille.

-Tu rougiras encore quand je te prendrai ?

Le brun ne bougeait plus, c'est à peine s'il respirait.

-En tout cas, je peux te dire que tu vas crier.

-Monsieur Malfoy, s'il vous plaît, veuillez vous tenir droit.

Sur ce, il n'y eu plus d'autres incidents pendant ce cour.

Harry sortait de la salle de colle. Ces deux heures avaient selon lui, été les plus terribles de sa vie. Les couloirs étaient déserts, le couvre feu étant à 21h, il avait un peu moins de 5 minutes pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il tourna dans un couloir, puis dans un autre, mais il avait l'étrange impression d'être suivi. Maintenant, il marchait, lentement, attentif au moindre bruit quand quelqu'un se plaqua derrière lui, lui agrippant les hanches. Harry resta figé de peur.

-Harry… Draco avait une voix dangereuse. Il soufflait dans son cou.

-Lâche… moi.

-Tu crois ?

-Je t'en prie. Harry respirait la peur et commençait à trembler. Puis il essaya de se dégager faiblement mais sans la moindre conviction.

-Harry Potter qui me supplie… Garde tes supplications pour tout à l'heure, bien que j'aie peur qu'elles soient vaines.

Draco commença à lécher le cou de sa proie et l'enlaça avec plus d'insistance, pour limiter ses gestes. Il l'embrassait doucement mais, il le savait, cette douceur allait bien vite le quitter. Harry commença plus sérieusement à se débattre.

-Draco, je veux que tu arrêtes !

Le blond lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche, mais il s'était mis à gesticuler alors Draco le plaqua contre le mur, toujours dos à lui. Puis il commença à onduler doucement.

-C'est de ta faute Harry, si tu ne m'avais pas tenté, jamais je n'en serais arriver là…Sois gentil maintenant, laisse toi faire.

Sa main descendit vers le pantalon d'Harry et commença à le déboutonner. Le brun gémit de désapprobation. Mais il était prisonnier de l'étau du mur froid et du corps chaud de Draco. Il lui dévorait toujours le cou mais sa main commença à descendre vers l'intimité d'Harry. Le blond s'empara du sexe d'Harry qui essaya de se dégager d'un coup de rein, mais sans résultats si ce n'est d'exciter Draco encore plus. En effet, il pouvait sentir son érection se coller entre ses jambes. Draco lâcha le sexe d'Harry puis retira la main de son pantalon pour ouvrir le sien. Il baissa son pantalon et celui d'Harry qui émit un gémissement. Draco sentait des larmes couler sur la main qui tenait la bouche d'Harry.

Il plaça son sexe devant l'entrée du brun, qui se mit tout d'un coup à haleter.

-On va jouer à un jeu, je t'interdis de crier. A chaque fois que tu crieras, je te ferais encore plus mal. La seule chose que tu as le droit de dire c'est… Draco. Tu as compris ?

Draco enleva sa main de la bouche d'Harry et posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Il commença à forcer l'entrée d'Harry qui se tordait sous la douleur.

-Draco… Arrête.

Un petit coup de hanche plus vif fit crier Harry.

-Je t'ai dit quelque chose…

Draco continuait à s'enfoncer sous les sanglots d'Harry, encore, encore, de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à ce que Harry crie son nom.

-Ca va passer Harry…

Le blond commença un geste de va et vient sans la moindre douceur, fermant les yeux et ne prêtant plus attention au brun. Il sentait le plaisir l'envahir peu à peu, de plus en plus fort. Il accéléra la cadence, sentant le tumulte de la jouissance venir. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient il allait bientôt venir… Mais non, il arrêta tout. Tous ses mouvements, il arrêta même de respirer. En entendant Harry de murmurer.

-Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco.

Il se retira alors doucement, remit ses habits et ceux d'Harry. Harry, il n'était plus qu'une ombre, regardant dans le vide. Puis il se retourna et fixa Draco de son air innocent. Draco recula encore jusqu'à se retrouver sur l'autre mur du couloir. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et vomit.

A suivre… 

**N-P **: Je m'excuse, sincèrement, j'ai des remords à diaboliser ces personnages mais qu'y puis-je ? Ne me frappez pas, ne me lancez pas la première pierre XD. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite s'adoucira… Enfin j'espère, si je suis ligotée à un arbre… A la prochaine


End file.
